flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nereid Sefira Una
Nereid Sefira Una (otherwise known as Neri) is a Traveler masquerading as a Human and is a Diviner of Ancient Text and Paper. Personality Neri is a kind hearted soul that loves books, knowledge, learning, and history. He finds it his personal mission in life to chronicle the major events in history (or what he considers major). As such, it's not unusual to find him going through various newspapers or researching past histories to relate to current ones. Neri's whole life, basically, has revolved around traveling everywhere, observing (as Travelers do), and then writing it all down. Modern amenities have made it a bit easier, so now he mostly spends a good chunk of his time with his nose in books and newspapers, as well as going out and about and doing field work when he feels it necessary - which he still does quite a bit; old habits die hard. Despite seeming the calm and quiet type, however, he's really not. He's a complete chatterbox, and will be all to happy to talk to anyone about absolutely nothing for hours on end. Time is, after all, a bit of a strange concept for him given that he has all the time in the world. When the fact that he rambles is pointed out, he gets a bit flustered and will apologize. He is pacifistic by nature, preferring to settle things peacefully, if possible, and oftentimes letting himself get railroaded if he thinks it'll bring about a nonviolent conclusion to a situation. As such, it's very easy to use him as a scapegoat, and he often says sorry for things he hasn't done at all. That said, he does have a vindictive streak. He does remember things, and he remembers them very accurately. Should a person use him as a scapegoat too often, he will see to it that said person does get their comeuppance, nor will he be so willing to help them out should they be in a sticky situation. Regardless of how he feels about a person, however, he will always address people with some form of honorific (unless he is particularly close to someone, if you get my drift). Certain subjects, such as those of war and chaos, harden a normally bright face. When questioned on it, Neri simply refers to the history books and the things he's read as to the reasoning for his opinions on it. The more observant person, however, may see the personal sadness he feels from having witnessed a great portion of said history, and having written many of his history books himself. As for his manner of dress, Neri prefers more feminine clothing styles and aesthetics due to a combination of comfort and the fact that he likes to look cute. As such, due to a pretty face and frail stature, most people confuse him for female, and he'll never go out of his way to correct someone, nor does he consider himself female. It's just the way he is. As such, the few who do know his true gender find him to be a confusing sort. Whatever the case, he enjoys a nice, floofy skirt and pretty, big bows, and also is very comfortable in himself as a male. He's so comfortable in his own skin, he really doesn't care what anyone thinks of him, with few exceptions. Special Form The Paper Armored Beast is Neri's Textual Akehura bringing life into paper and fusing itself to Neri's body. The paper armor and Neri are one, and despite the construction materials, the armor is anything but frail. The armor that forms around him takes on a bestial tiger-like form, able to shift from bipedal to quadrupedal movement at will. The Textual Akehura that powers and enforces the paper is the most powerful language available to Neri, based upon Language Prime (the text of Creation) and thus able to make his paper claws sharper, his armor denser, and the construct itself about as real as the beast it's based upon. It is a highly offensive form for a normally passive person, mostly because any situation that would cause Neri's akehura to reach his Traveler threshold would usually have him in a dangerous situation (his carelessness on battle fronts due to a focus on recording causes him to regenerate his body and thus store akehura to dangerous levels). Offense based as it is, however, everything within Neri's line of sight in this form is, in fact, recorded in Language Prime; anything recorded while he is in this state is the absolute truth (as Neri perceives it). However, paper is still paper, no matter how much the Language Prime may reinforce it. Water will weaken it; fire will burn it. Known Attacks/Abilities * Common Text: Textual akehura that forms on Neri's skin and he releases out in the air once the spell is fully constructed. The Common text is simply the common tongue most popularly used; as such, construction is simple and the text itself is rather weak and uses minute amounts of akehura.. Neri uses it for shorthand writing, quick records, and silly jokes. * Wrixlan Text: Textual akehura that forms on Neri's skin and he releases out in the air once the spell is fully constructed. Wrixlan is capable of powerful spells, but can only be formed and used in darkness, and dissolves and is rendered powerless in light. Neri uses Wrixlan for late night recording sessions and "spying." Because of the shadowy nature of Wrixlan, it's convenient for Neri to use since he can create the text from shadows rather than dip into his own akehura. * Numinous Text: Textual akehura that forms on Neri's skin and he releases out in the air once the spell is fully constructed. Numinous text is capable of powerful spells involving light alteration and artificial thought processes. Neri uses this text mostly in combination with Magnus text and/or Paper rather than on its own merits. * Magnus Text: Textual akehura that forms on Neri's skin and he releases out in the air once the spell is fully constructed. Magnus Text is a robust text that affects physicality. It allows for metaphysical construct creation, and it is usually how Neri keeps his information and research in one place when on the go. * Homing Pigeon: Neri creates an origami bird (not necessarily a pigeon) to carry messages. This can be combined with Textual Akehura (usually Numinous or Wrixlan, depending on intention and time of day) to create specially coded messages targeted to specific people and can only be seen by the intended receiver of the message. * Construct Creation: Neri combines Magnus text with Numinous text (Magnus for physical form; Numinous for rudimentary thoughts) to create metaphysical constructs. The constructs are small and have limited intelligence, though Neri can make larger constructs of varying uses at the cost of more akehura (which is why he keeps them small and limited). * Projectile Steel Paper: Neri reinforces paper to be as strong as steel using Magnus text, and can create paper spears, javelins, and other projectiles to protect himself. His only intentional offensive skill. Special Form Attacks/Abilties * Language Prime: Neri is able to write the words of the Language Prime, the most ancient textual language of the world. He can use Language Prime to reinforce his armor, strengthen his physical attacks, and bend the surrounding elements to his will. However, it is the language of truth, and he cannot change fundamental core factors of the things around him (ex, paper cannot be fire-proofed). * The Paper Beast Roar: Using Language Prime, Neri writes a roar that instills fear to those within a 10-20 ft radius of himself. The strength of the roar is highly dependent on the will of the target. A person with a weak will may faint or run away, while a person with a strong will may be stunned for about a second before regaining their composure. * The Paper Beast's Ferocity: Neri lashes out with paper claws and fangs; usage of Language Prime allows him to imitate the actions of a tiger accurately and react to any threatening situations accordingly. * An Unabridged History: Everything within Neri's line of sight is recorded in Language Prime, including things that he perhaps did not take note of himself. All that is recorded is the absolute Truth, from the point of view of Neri. Background Like most Travelers, Nereid was created by the first Traveler, Zero. He was her 3,491st Traveler, and she may have accidentally perhaps made him a bit too much like her in the fact that he looks more female than male. But Neri has never once complained about that, and, in fact, enjoyed some amount of respect amongst fellow Travelers due to his Traveler mark being black, since he has light eyes. And like all other Travelers, he was trained as a priest in their religion. After standard training was over, however, he quickly made himself at home within the Great Library of the Wanderer's Palace. In between shelving, cataloging, and other duties of the librarian, he immersed himself in histories. And it was through these histories that Neri had decided he would also write them. As such, he only spent around the first 100 or so years of his life within the Wanderer's Palace, most of the rest of his life being spent within the "waking world," recording all that he saw. Unfortunately, he had begun his career as a chronicler during chaotic times, and as such witnessed the deaths of many - many of them his own brothers and sisters. While he recorded all that he saw as unbiased as possible, the emotional toll was high, and Neri developed a severe dislike of war and all it brought with it. In fact, for a good long time, Neri found himself hardened to all that he saw, and his opinion on people (not specific races) became low. Despite this, he took his duty as a Chronicler seriously, and very rarely returned to the Wanderer's Palace. The longest period of time he would return to the Wanderer's Palace was when Zero "died." Like many of the rest of his species, Neri wanted nothing more than to see that his creator and mother was well on the road to recovery (albeit a slow one). He would return to the waking world later, seeing that the strife and calamity of history seemed to be... brightening. As he continued to chronicle, his jaded demeanor slowly thawed, and a smile would return to his face. It was at this point, however, he decided to integrate in the societies he wished to record as a human. As such, he drifted away from the normal regal Traveler mode of dressing (though he's never been able to stray from mostly white or black ensembles), regularly eats "normal" food, managed to procure an illusion akehura enhanced ribbon that disguises his Traveler mark (it's one of the red ribbons he constantly wears; the illusion is broken through when his mark glows, though), and even pretends to sleep (he doesn't actually sleep, this is time he could spent reading and/or writing). His most recent integration into human society was joining the Gilsi Guild, where's he's found a nice niche for himself considering Gilsi loves history. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Travelers Category:Gilsi members Category:Diviner Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard